japanese_voiceoverfandomcom-20200213-history
Jōji Nakata
Jōji Nakata (中田 譲治; born April 22, 1954 in Tokyo, Japan) is a Japanese voice actor. He's known for voicing: Alucard in Hellsing, Giroro in Sgt. Frog, Roy Revant in Solty Rei and The Count of Monte Cristo in Gankutsuou: The Count of Monte Cristo. Anime Voice Work 'Anime' *A Certain Magical Index II (2010) - Ōma Yamisaka (ep1) *Akame ga Kill! (2014) - Liver *Angel Beats! (2010) - Naoi's Father (ep6) *Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion (2006-2007) - Diethard Ried *Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion R2 (2008) - Diethard Ried *Cowboy Bebop (1998) - NPU (ep9) *Fate/kaleid liner Prisma☆Illya 3rei!! (2016) - Kirei Kotomine *Fate/stay night (2006) - Kirei Kotomine *Guin Saga (2009) - Reenas *Kenichi: The Mightiest Disciple (2007) - Berserker *Naruto (2007) - Baki (ep216) *Naruto: Shippūden (2007) - Baki *Nurarihyon's Grandson (2010) - Gyūki *Nurarihyon's Grandson: Millenium Demon Capital (2011) - Gyūki 'Anime Shorts' *Tsubasa RESERVoir CHRoNiCLE The Movie: The Princess in the Birdcage Kingdom (2005) - King 'Anime Specials' *Fafner in the Azure: Right of Left (2005) - Kōzō Minashiro 'Movies' *A Tree of Palme (2002) - Gandel *Fate/kaleid liner Prisma☆Illya Theatrical Version: Oath Under Snow (2017) - Kirei Kotomine *Fate/stay night Theatrical Version: Heaven's Feel I: presage flower (2017) - Kirei Kotomine *Fate/stay night Theatrical Version: Heaven's Feel II: lost butterfly (2019) - Kirei Kotomine *Sergeant Keroro the Super Movie 4: Dragon Warriors Invasion! (2009) - Giroro *Space Battleship Yamato 2199: Odyssey of the Celestial Ark (2014) - Wolf Fleurken *Street Fighter II Movie (1994) - M. Bison Video Games 'Video Games' *Arc the Lad: Twilight of the Spirits (2003) - Ganz *Blue Submarine No. 6: Antarctica (2000) - Marcello *Blue Submarine No. 6: Inactive Time: Time and Tide (2000) - Alester Cox *Chaos Rings III (2014) - Delacroix, Dufty *Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion: Lost Colors (2008) - Diethard Ried *Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII (2007) - Weiss *Dirge of Cerberus: Final Fantasy VII (2006) - Weiss, Grimoire Valentine *Fate/stay night: Réalta Nua (2007) - Kirei Kotomine *Fate/Unlimited Codes (2008) - Kirei Kotomine *JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Eyes of Heaven (2015) - Enrico Pucci *Kenichi: The Mightiest Disciple: Fierce Fight! The Eight Fists of Ragnarok (2007) - Berserker *Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days (2009) - Luxord *Kingdom Hearts II (2005) - Luxord *Kingdom Hearts III (2019) - Luxord *Musou Orochi 2 (2011) - Tokugawa Ieyasu, Uesugi Kenshin *Musou Orochi 2: Ultimate (2013) - Tokugawa Ieyasu, Uesugi Kenshin *Naruto: Narutimate Hero (2003) - Baki *Naruto Shippūden: Great Ninja Battle! EX 3 (2008) - Baki *Naruto Shippūden: Narutimate Accel 2 (2007) - Baki *Naruto Shippūden: Narutimate Storm 2 (2010) - Baki *Naruto Shippūden: Narutimate Storm 3 (2013) - Baki *One Piece: Pirate Warriors 3 (2015) - Hody Jones *One Piece: Unlimited World R (2013) - Hody Jones *Persona 5 (2016) - Sōjirō Sakura *SD Gundam GGENERATION WORLD (2011) - Bosch *Sengoku Musou 3 (2009) - Tokugawa Ieyasu, Uesugi Kenshin *Sengoku Musou 3: Fierce General Legends (2011) - Tokugawa Ieyasu, Uesugi Kenshin *Tales of Rebirth (2004) - Eephon *Tales of the Abyss (2005) - Van Grants *The Last Story (2011) - Zangurg *The Legend of Heroes: Trails of Cold Steel (2013) - Giliath Osborne *The Legend of Heroes: Trails of Cold Steel II (2014) - Giliath Osborne *The Legend of Heroes: Trails of Cold Steel III (2017) - Giliath Osborne *The Legend of Heroes: Trails of Cold Steel IV: The End of Saga (2018) - Giliath Osborne *World of Final Fantasy (2016) - Tonberry *Xenosaga Episode I: Der Wille zur Macht (2002) - Margulis *Xenosaga Episode II: Jenseits von Gut und Böse (2004) - Margulis *Xenosaga Episode III: Also sprach Zarathustra (2006) - Margulis 'Video Games - Dubbing' *Dragon's Dogma: Dark Arisen (2013) - Additional Voices Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (62) *Number of VA Dubbing titles on this wiki: (1) *Years active on this wiki: 1994-2019. Category:Japanese Voice Actors